


Going Out

by ayeah



Category: Hello!Project, Morning Musume
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeah/pseuds/ayeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayashi just can't completely comprehend anything tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Out

“Let’s go out.”

…  
“Let’s go out. I’m serious.”

. . .

One could only stare at the determined face this one Ayumi is sporting. This one Ayumi could neither break into a smile nor cry either, she didn’t know if she’d call it as a joke sooner or remain serious longer if you’re saying these words to an equally serious, poker-face sporting Riho.

The same thoughts went around in the head of Riho. But she was more inclined to believe that Ayumi will call it sooner as a joke. Hence, the impassive face. She was only waiting for the appropriate time to laugh. She also didn’t want to give the satisfaction if there are other members watching in the dark.

But neither called it as a joke. No one was also hiding in the dark. They stared at each other for awhile, one sitting and the other looking down. By chance, they were alone in the park, other than the loitering souls that couldn’t care less for two girls under the bloomless Sakura tree.

This wasn’t “by chance” at all for Ayumi though. She had been dying to say it to her senpai, who’s almost a generation mate because both of their generations had almost worked and endured side-by-side, the bonds between bloomed and strengthened into friendships except for this one. Sayashi-san. She was on this higher pedestal that Ayumi could never reach; the distance she heavily revered. Not having the luxury of having any lone time with her, she just sort of followed the clueless senpai when it wandered alone.

Indeed, Riho was clueless that her kouhai was eyeing her for awhile now. If to assess her thoughts right now, she was actually slow in processing what Ayumi had meant. Her face bore nothing sort of expression, because there was nothing yet to show. See, as a matter of fact, she was only yet beginning to consider that this couldn’t be a joke after all… albeit very, very slow and hesitantly. 

Until Ayumi stormed-off, Riho’s impassive expression didn’t change. She merely spaced-out. She thought that she actually saw a couple of “puffs” coming out of Ayumi’s ears before she left, which was sort of cute now she imagined it. She could have upset her. _She could have meant it after all…_

Before she could dwell more on the most recent thought, she saw Ayumi marching back to her. Her brows was still furrowed the same way before she left, but now she realized how determined the small girl had always looked. _It had always been her eyes,_ she concluded. It had never wavered.

A can was thrust on her face which she gingerly took on her hands, and felt Ayumi dropping her whole weight, if not violently, beside her. She unconsciously shifted a couple of inches away. 

“What are you doing?” She finally asked. She watched the girl took huge amounts of her drink in three consecutive gulps. _Gulp, gulp, gulp._

Ayumi exhaled one great satisfied breath, followed by resounding burp, before answering. “We’re going out.”

“What?”

“We’re going-out. Now.” Ayumi repeated, staring straight ahead. “Now. This. Here. We are going-out.”

Riho also glanced to the direction Ayumi was looking at, which was particularly nothing to look at, before looking down at the can on her hands. She rolled it and found it is cider. She pushed the tab on the top surface, and popped it open. Then she brought it to her lips and took small sips. All this process she did in timid pace.

They just stared straight ahead, indulging silence. Again, there was nothing particular before them. It was night time and dark except for the lamps illuminating the walkway. There was one beside the bench they were sitting at. Then it was just bushes and tree barks to see. Occasionally, some salary man will pass by. There was nothing particular to talk about too.

Riho kept taking small sips of her cider, feeling blissful inside. Small comforts. She had long abandon her abstinence from her favorite drink. She realized she had to be happy even in the smallest things. On the other hand, Ayumi was sitting perfectly still, her can (cider too!) seemingly already drained. 

“I don’t really have any marshmallow body like Fuku-chan,” Ayumi suddenly began, starting so calmly like it was just nothing unusual to say. Nevertheless, Riho was taken aback and had to properly stare at her. “But say, Sayashi-san, you liked lips right?”

“I still do,” Riho replied, her eyes finding other’s lips before she could even think. She realized her blatant display and had to look away, if not blushing furiously. She took a bigger sip from her cider. 

She can feel Ayumi’s eyes on her, watching her face so close, having only a few inches to spare between their bodies. 

“Would you like to kiss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a try. Bye *runs awayyyyy~*


End file.
